Keluarga selamanya
by Alexandra J
Summary: Setelah kematian ibu bapanya,Fubuki tinggal di Pangkalan bersama dengan rakan-rakan seperjuangannya
1. Bab 1

Di lautan luas kelihatan _Dai-yon Kantai_ telah tiba di pelabuhan setelah menghabiskan misi yang telah ditugaskan kepada mereka.

"Saya betul-betul tak sabar untuk mandi dan rehatkan badan yang letih ni,"kata Atago sambil memegang bahunya yang lenguh.

"Atago-chan,berhenti merepek,kita perlu melaporkan perkara ni terlebih dahulu kepada Teitoku,"tegas Shoukaku.

"Saya tahu,tapi dah tiga hari tak mandi memang betul-betul tidak selesa,awak faham?"

"Kami semua pun sama,saya dah berpeluh satu badan kerana cuaca panas dan sebab itulah kita perlu laporkannya cepat-cepat supaya dapat mandi di kolam air panas,kuma!"kata Kuma bersemangat.

"Baiklah adik-adik kita akan mandi selepas membuat laporan,sekarang mari ke bilik arahan terlebih dahulu,"kata Haruna ketika berlabuh di Pangkalan.

Nagato dan Mutsu sedang berbincang mengenai strategi-strategi untuk menyerang Abyssal yang seterusnya bersama Teitoku ketika Haruna mengetuk pintu.

"Maafkan kami,Teitoku _Dai-yon Kantai_ telah berjaya menyelesaikan misi yang diarahkan di bahagian barat laut tempoh hari dan telah tiba di pelabuhan 15 minit yang lalu..."kata Haruna.

"Kami dapati pihak musuh menghantar 5 kumpulan di sepanjang 30 kilometer kawasan yang kami lalui..."sambung Kirishima sambil meletakkan fail yang berisi gambaran-gambaran yang diambil ketika pertempuran itu.

"Kerja yang bagus semua,awak semua boleh berehat dahulu untuk masa sekarang."Kata Mutsu sambil mengenyitkan mata ke arah mereka berenam.

Di tempat latihan Destroyer,Tone sedang mengawasi Akatsuki dan rakan-rakannya yang sedang berlatih menembak bersama adiknya, Fubuki dan Yudachi sedang memanaskan badan untuk berlari mengelilingi Pangkalan selepas selesai latihan menembak dan mereka diberi arahan supaya berlari mengelilingi Pangkalan mereka sebanyak 10 pusingan sebelum dibenarkan berehat dan pulang ke bilik masing-masing.

"Jom,Yu-chan kita perlu cepat habiskan larian ini,hari dah hampir gelap..."kata Fubuki setelah selesai memanaskan badan.

"Jomlah,saya dah bersedia,mari lumba siapa selesaikan larian ini lebih pantas,poi!"jerit Yudachi memulakan lariannya sambil dikejar rapat oleh Fubuki.  
"Oi! Janganlah gembira sangat,nanti cedera siapa yang susah?!"marah Tone mengawasi mereka.

"Kami bukannya budak-budak lagi!"balas mereka berdua berlalu pergi.

"Apa-apa sajalah budak-budak ni,"rungut Tone lalu sambung melihat Destroyer yang muda berlatih menembak.

Destroyer merupakan kumpulan yang termuda di Pangkalan itu,tanggungjawab mereka adalah untuk membantu kakak-kakak dari kumpulan atasan dan mereka diberi layanan yang baik oleh ahli-ahli lebih senior kadang-kadang dimanjakan oleh senior mereka.

2 jam kemudian,latihan mereka selesai dan mereka dibenarkan pulang ke bilik Fubuki dan Yudachi pulang ke bilik mereka yang terletak dibangunan paling hujung dan mereka tinggal bersama dengan empat orang ahli Carrier yang lain.

"Kami dah balik!"kata mereka berdua setelah masuk kebilik itu.

"Selamat pulang,macam mana dengan latihan?" tanya Akagi yang sedang makan aiskrim di atas meja bersama dengan Soryuu.

"Bagus,saya dapat tewaskan Yu-chan dalam perlumbaan hari ini..."balas Fubuki sambil mengambil tualanya.

"Diamlah! saya hanya terleka sekejap,dan tiba-tiba saja awak memotong!"marah Yudachi yang masih belum menerima kekalahannya.

"Cukuplah bergaduh,pergi mandi,nanti busuk pula bilik ini,"tegas Soryuu.

"Baiklah,"balas Yudachi sambil mengambil tuala mandiannya.

"Jangan balik lewat sangat tau!"

"Kami tahu!"

Akagi dan Soryuu melambaikan tangan mereka pada junior-junior menyusuli Yudachi ke kolam air,mereka berdua bertembung dengan Dai-yon Kantai yang baru saja memasuki bilik kolam air panas semua menikmati mandian kolam air terpandang akan rantai emas yang dipakai oleh Fubuki.

"Fubuki-chan,rantai apa pula yang awak pakai tu,kuma?"

"Rantai ini mengandungi gambar ibu bapa saya,kakak saya yang memberikan kepada saya dan amanahkan pada saya supaya menjaga rantai ini sampai bila-bila"balas Fubuki sambil memegang rantai itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dia,nya?"tanya Tama pula.

Pertanyaan itu membuatkan Fubuki terkejut dan suasana di kolam air panas itu senyap seketika.

"Hey,Tama!" marah Shoukaku.

"Tak mengapa,kakak saya dah mati tujuh tahun yang usia saya tujuh tahun...rantai ini diberikan pada saya dua minggu sebelum dia mati..."kata Fubuki sambil menyelamkan kepalanya di dalam kolam itu.

"Maafkan saya..."

Fubuki hanya menggelengkan di kolam itu kembali senyap,sehinggalah Yudachi bersuara.

"Atago-senpai macam mana dengan misi kamu semua,poi?"tanya Yudachi menghampiri Atago.

"Sedikit calar dan parut,tapi kami okay saja,macam mana dengan latihan kamu pula,"

"Fubuki-chan dah kalahkan saya waktu saya sedang leka,jadi saya sedikit geram,poi!"jerit Yudachi sambil memukul air kolam itu ke arah Fubuki yang sedang berbual dengan Kirishima.

"Yu-chan!"marah Fubuki sambil membalas pukulannya itu.

Ahli-ahli yang lain hanya ketawa melihat gelagat junior-junior mereka yang baru saja hendak masuk ke alam remaja,mereka mengambil keputusan untuk makan malam Mamiya mereka pulang ke bilik masing-masing untuk berehat.

Keesokan harinya,Yubari sedang berada di kilang untuk mencipta alat-alat elektronik baru supaya dapat digunakan dia sentiasa bekerja keras dalam mencipta perkara-perkara yang dapat membantu Kanmusu yang dibantu oleh _Dai-roku Kuchikutai_ yang masih yang selalu membawa hasil-hasil yang diperoleh dari ekspedisi yang selalu jarang dihantar membuat misi merbahaya disebabkan umur mereka yang muda,jadi mereka terlalu dimanjakan oleh senior-senior mereka yang lain.

"Yubari-san,lama lagi ke nak siap alatan itu?"tanya Inazuma sambil menghulurkan pelayar kepada Yubari.

"Sedikit saja lagi,nanti siaplah,"balas Yubari bersemangat.

"Yelah tu,awak asyik cakap perkara yang sama sejak minggu lepas,tapi langsung tak ada perubahan pada alat itu,"kata Mogami selamba.

"Apa awak cakap?! ulang lagi sekali!"marah Yubari pada rakan sebayanya itu.

"Betul awak nak saya ulang sekali lagi ni?!"balas Mogami menghampiri Yubari.

"Ja-janganlah bergaduh kakak!"kata Inazuma cuba menenangkan mereka berdua.

Kehadiran Mutsuki di kilang yang bising dengan pergaduhan antara mereka telah berjaya dihentikan.

"Yubari-senpai,Tone-sensei panggil awak untuk membantunya memindahkan barang ke tempat ini,"kata Mutsuki.

"Baiklah,saya pergi kejap lagi,"balas Yubari lalu masuk ke bilik salinan menukar pakaian.

"Terima kasih,Mutsuki-san,"kata Inazuma.

Mutsuki hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan kilang bergegas ke tempat latihan untuk melihat keadaan Fubuki,Akagi sedang melatih Fubuki menggunakan kapal-kapal terbangnya untuk melihat kepantasan Fubuki. Meskipun mendapat sedikit kecederaan,Fubuki bersungguh-sungguh untuk melawan menentang kapal-kapal terbang seniornya itu.

"Berusaha,Fubuki-chan!"kata Mutsuki,memberi sokongan.

"Ok!"

"Kenapa nampak lembik saja ni? Semangatlah sedikit!"tegur Akagi.

"Baik!"

Setelah melihat Fubuki yang sudah mula keletihan,Akagi mengajaknya untuk merupakan penjaga Fubuki jadi tidak hairanlah mereka akan menghabiskan masa berdua umpama adik-beradik,Akagi menjaga Fubuki semenjak dia kali pertama menjejakkan kaki di Pangkalan.

"Kamu rehatlah dulu,pulihkan tenaga...kita sambung esok,"kata Akagi sambil menghulurkan sebotol air masak.

"Terima kasih,senpai..."

Ketika itu mereka berdua melihat gelagat-gelagat ahli Kanmusu yang lain sedang asyik yang bermain badminton,bola tampar dan banyak semua nampak seperti sebuah keluarga besar itu sedang bergembira,membuatkan hati Fubuki turut gembira.

 _ **'Alangkah bagusnya saat-saat ini dapat berkekalan sampai bila-bila...**_ **'**

"Fubuki-chan! Mutsuki-chan! mari main bola tampar..."ajak Yudachi.

"Pergilah main sama,kita dah habis berlatih,"kata Akagi,dia tahu Fubuki cukup tertekan sejak akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah,jom Mutsuki-chan"

Chikuma mendekati Akagi setelah bercakap dengan Tone sambil melihat kearah Destroyer yang sedang bermain.

"Ada apa-apa yang berlaku ke,Akagi-san?"

"Fubuki tak nampak macam dia yang sama sejak akhir-akhir ini,waktu malam pula dia asyik mengalami mimpi saya bertanya apa berlaku dia selalu cuba mengelak dan menyembunyikannya,"balas Akagi.

"Mungkin dia terlalu letih atau mungkin juga dia peristiwa hitam yang berlaku padanya satu ketika dahulu kembali menghantui risaulah,saya yakin bahawa budak itu tak mahu membuatkan awak risau tentang keadaan -kadang awak perlulah percayakan dia boleh uruskan benda macam ini dia dah semakin membesar dan kita tak perlulah nak manjakan dia sangat,lagipun saya yakin yang dia akan datang pada awak atau kita semua apabila dia ada sesuatu hendak diluahkan"kata Chikuma.

"Awak betul,terima kasih sebab ingatkan saya tentang perkara itu,saya terlupa bahawa saya ini bukannya kakak dia..."

Fubuki merebahkan badannya di atas katil empuknya,dia melihat kedua-dua Akagi dan Kaga telah tidur,begitu juga dengan ahli-ahlinya yang lain. Dia memegang rantai di lehernya yang telah diberikan oleh Maruki padanya sambil memandangkan ke syiling bilik itu dan teringat tentang nasib hidupnya yang kehilangan kedua-dua orang tuanya setelah mereka mati dibunuh ketika baru hendak membunuh seorang kanak-kanak yang masih kecil,serangan mereka dapat dihalang oleh kumpulan Kanmusu yang baru muncul.

Lamunan Fubuki terhenti apabila menyedari bunyi dentuman yang kuat dari bilik Arahan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan bangunannya membuang masa,dia bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arah bangunan Teitoku menghadiri mesyuarat dan akan pulang dalam masa beberapa bahawa Nagato dan Mutsu bekerja lebih masa di bilik -tiba,dia ternampak kaca tingkat bilik itu berkecai dan badan Mutsu tercampak keluar.

"MUTSU-SAN!"jerit Fubuki sambil menyambut badan Mutsu.

"Fu-Fubuki-chan,tolong ada orang dalam bilik itu dengan Nagato,"kata Mutsu yang sedang cedera itu.

Pada waktu itu juga, _Dai-roku Kuchikutai_ yang baru menyelesaikan misi,turut ke tempat kejadian dan membantu Fubuki dan berjaya menghentikan pendarahan yang terdapat pada bahu Mutsu yang ditembak itu.

"Mutsu-san!"

"Hibiki-chan,Inazuma-chan,tolong jaga Mutsu-san dan bawanya ke tempat orang lain,Ikazuchi-chan,Akatsuki-chan,mari kita pergi tolong Nagato-san,"kata Fubuki sambil menyerahkan Mutsu kepada Hibiki dan Inazuma lalu berlari ketingkat dua bangunan itu.

"Baiklah!"

Fubuki,Akatsuki dan Ikazuchi menghampiri bilik Arahan itu tetapi belum sempat mereka menerjah masuk,pintu itu ditendang dengan kuat menyebabkan ianya tercampak keluar dari bilik itu.

"Nagato-san,awak tak apa-apa ke? tanya Ikazuchi sambil menghampiri Nagato yang rebah tidak bermaya itu.

"Hei! awak siapa nak serang kami?!"marah Akatsuki sambil menunding jari ke arah seorang wanita yang lebih kurang 20-an itu.

Fubuki menyerang wanita itu dengan satu ,tumbukan itu dihentikan oleh wanita itu dengan sebelah tangan .Fubuki terperanjat dengan apa yang berlaku,tiba-tiba,mereka bertentang mata seakan-akan mereka pernah bertemu.

"Dah lama kita tak jumpa,Fubuki,"kata wanita itu setelah melepaskan tangan Fubuki.

"Onee-sama? Awak masih hidup? Apa yang berlaku pada awak?"tanya Fubuki yang terkejut melihat wanita itu.

Akatsuki dan Ikazuchi terkejut dengan apa yang berdua hairan dengan aksi Fubuki dan wanita kaku dan tanpa disedari air matanya Fubuki yang hilang tumpuan,wanita itu mengambil peluang untuk menembak 2 das tembakan ke atas Fubuki.

Fubuki rebah di atas lantai bilik Arahan itu sambil melihat ke arah wanita itu dengan perasaan sayu. Akatsuki dan Ikazuchi terkedu melihat keadaan senior mereka yang longlai di atas lantai.

"Fubuki-san! bertahanlah,"kata Akatsuki sambil mengangkat badan seniornya yang tidak sedarkan diri,dia sempat menekan butang kecemasan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Akatsuki dan Ikazuchi cuba melengahkan masa dengan menyerang wanita misteri loceng kecemasan dibunyikan wanita itu melarikan diri untuk mengelakkan dirinya diburu oleh gadis-gadis kanmusu yang ramai.

Inazuma dan Hibiki yang mengangkat badan Mutsu bertembung dengan Kongou dan Zuikaku yang kebetulan baru selesai tugas mereka.

"Mutsu! Adik-adik apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kongou sambil memeriksa keadaan Mutsu dalam pangkuan kanak-kanak itu.

"Zuikaku-san! Orang itu telah menyerang Mutsu-san!"jerit Hibiki apabila ternampak wanita itu.

Zuikaku cuba memanahnya,namun panahan tersebut berjaya itu dielakkan oleh wanita itu dengan begitu mudah.

"Tak guna!"jerit Zuikaku apabila melihat wanita misteri itu berjaya melarikan diri dari Pangkalan menaiki sebuah bot kecil.

Ahli kanmusu yang lain bergegas ke bilik terkejut melihat kedua-dua Fubuki dan Nagato berlemuran berlari mendapatkan Fubuki yang diselubungi membalutkan badan Fubuki dengan pakaiannya supaya dapat menghentikan darah itu.

"Fubuki?! Bertahan,kamu takkan apa-apa,sayang..."kata Akagi sambil mengangkat juniornya itu.

Fubuki tidak sedarkan diri dan kehilangan Nagato dan Mutsu pula tidak kritikal sangat memandangkan luka yang dialami mereka tidak separah Fubuki.

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION,I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...**


	2. Bab 2

Maaf sebab lambat updated...Goverment kami dh banned .Jadi saya cari alternatif lain..

Typing dengan mobile phone memang mencabar...dan lambat

Fubuki,Yudachi,Mutsuki,Shimakaze,Naka - 15 tahun

Dai roku kuchikutai - 12 tahun

Jintsu,Kuma,Tama - 16 tahun

Ooi,Kitakami,Sendai - 17 tahun

Souryu,Hiryu - 21 tahun

Haguro,Zuikaku - 22 tahun

Haruna,Kirishima,Ashigara - 23 tahun

Akagi,Kaga,Shoukaku, - 24 tahun

Atago,Takao,Yubari,Mogami - 19 tahun

Nachi,Tone,Hiei - 25 tahun

Nagato,Mutsu,Yamato,Kongo - 27 tahun

Mutsuki tidur bersebelahan Fubuki yang masih belum sedarkan diri. Dia diselimutkan oleh Kaga yang bertanggungjawab menjaga Fubuki dibawah arahan Teitoku. Pada ketika itu,Akagi telah pulang ke Pangkalan bersama-sama dengan Atago dan Takao. Kaga kesian melihat Akagi yang masih menyalahkan diri sendiri kerana gagal berada di samping Fubuki pada waktu kejadian itu berlaku.

Flashback:

 ** _"Fubuki?! Maafkan saya!"jerit Akagi sambil memeluk erat badan juniornya yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri itu._**

 ** _"Akagi,kita tak ada banyak masa untuk menunggu bantuan dari luar sampai,kita perlu menghantar mereka ke hospital segera..." kata Nachi sambil mengarahkan Ooyodo menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan mereka._**

 ** _Setibanya di hospital,Akagi berlari ke ruang ICU sambil mengangkat Fubuki yang berlumuran darah._**

 ** _"Tolong selamatkan adik saya ini!"kata Akagi kepada petugas-petugas hospital tersebut._**

 ** _Akagi,Kaga,Zuikaku,Atago,Takao dan Mutsuki menunggu Fubuki yang berada dalam pembedahan untuk membuang peluru yang tertanam di dalam badannya. Keadaan Nagato dan Mutsu tidaklah separah Fubuki. Setelah pembedahan selesai,Akagi masuk ke bilik itu dan mengenggam tangan Destroyer muda yang lemah itu._**

 ** _"Maaf,kalaulah saya tiba lebih awal tentu semua ini tak berlaku,"rintih Akagi._**

 ** _Malam itu Akagi mengambil keputusan untuk tidur bersebelahan Fubuki yang baru selesai dibedah manakala Kaga dan yang lain tidur di bilik Nagato dan Mutsu._**

End Flashback

* * *

Setibanya Akagi,Atago dan Takao di pangkalan,mereka disambut oleh Dai-roku Kuchikutai. Memandangkan kedua-dua Shokikan tidak dibenarkan pulang ke Pangkalan lagi,semua guru dan senior atasanlah yang bertanggungjawab.

"Fubuki-san tak akan apa-apa kan?"tanya Ikazuchi apabila melihat senior-senior mereka pulang dari hospital itu.

"Buat masa sekarang keadaannya masih stabil dan peluang untuk dia selamat tinggi"balas Atago sambil membongkokkan badannya bercakap dengan Ikazuchi.

"Macam mana pula keadaan awak Akagi-san? Awak nampak pucat semenjak semalam...Awak tak cukup tidur ke?"tanya Inazuma sambil memegang tangan Akagi.

"Saya tak apa-apa,terima kasih sebab ambil berat..."balas Akagi sambil menggosok kepala Inazuma.

"Inazuma-chan,mana Nachi-san tachi?"tanya Atago.

"Mereka berada di bilik persidangan,sedang menyiasat kejadian tempoh hari,"

Akagi,Atago dan Takao mula bergerak menuju ke bilik persidangan yang terletak bersebelahan dengan bilik Arahan. Sebaik tiba disana,mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan mulakan penyiasatan mereka berdasarkan bukti yang diperoleh. Mereka terdiri daripada senior atasan seperti Battleship,Carrier dan Heavy Cruiser. Mereka sedang menyaksikan pita rakaman pada waktu kejadian itu berlaku.

"Wajah wanita itu macam pernah saya lihat sebelum ni, "Kirishima bersuara.

"Fubuki versi dewasa?kembar dia? mak dia?"fikir Hiei cuba mengingati segala butiran tentang Fubuki yang diketahuinya.

"Apa maksud awak Fubuki versi dewasa?setahu saya Fubuki tiada saudara terdekat dan ibu bapanya dah lama meninggal dunia"balas Chikuma sambil memandang ke luar tingkap.

Akagi yang baru tiba meneliti rakaman tersebut dengan lebih terperinci. Tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegangnya jatuh menimpa lantai. Matanya membulat kerana terkejut. Jantungnya bergerak laju seakan-akan baru habiskan larian maraton. Hal ini menyebabkan seluruh isi bilik memandangnya.

"Akagi-san? Awak ok ke ?"tanya Ooyodo sambil meletakkan teh untuk dihidangkan kepada mereka.

"Parut berbentuk bulan sabit pada belakang tapak tangan kirinya sama dengan dia..."kata Akagi mula bersuara.

"Dia?"tanya Kongou sambil meneliti belakang tapak tangan wanita tersebut.

"Bila difikirkan balik tak silap saya Maruki mempunyai parut yang sama dulu,"kata Shoukaku sambil meletakkan tangan pada dagunya sambil mengingati balik memorinya.

Shiina Maruki itulah nama yang tidang asing lagi pada Akagi dan Shoukaku yang sebaya mengejutkan pasukan lagenda Kanmusu ditengah laut tujuh tahun yang lalu mula terlintas dalam fikiran mereka.

"Shiina Maruki?! tapi bukankah dia dah pun...mati?"tanya Nachi ingin tahu.

"Bagus soalan tu,tapi saya amat yakin bahawa itu ialah dia. Melihat pada parut dan wajahnya tak syak lagi,"balas Akagi.

"Kenapa awak yakin sangat tentang hal itu?"tanya Ashigara sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Saya habiskan masa bersama dengan Maruki kerana dia ialah salah seorang kawan saya."

Maruki salah seorang Destroyer terhebat yang pernah wujud satu ketika dahulu. Tapi disebabkan punca-punca yang tidak diketahui kumpulan mereka tidak pulang dari misi selepas 2 minggu. Kumpulan lain mencari mereka dan menemui mayat kakak Akagi dan empat orang ahli kumpulan tersebut yang mula mereput. Hanya seorang saja yang masih belum ditemui.

"Walaupun mayatnya belum ditemui,namun melihat pada lima mayat yang lain. Pihak atasan mengambil keputusan untuk menyatakan bahawa Shiina Maruki telah mati dan mayatnya tenggelam. Hanya pihak atasan dan beberapa orang ahli kanmusu sahaja yang tahu mengenai semua itu."sambung Tone.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang? Mungkin ada orang menyamar menjadi dia tak..."kata Chikuma.

"Mungkin juga... saya nak kumpulkan kembali setiap perincian yang kita dapat dari kejadian itu sekarang,"kata Yamato memberi arahan.

"Baik!"

Kebanyakan Kanmusu senior,mereka mengetahui apa yang berlaku pada waktu itu. Kesemua mereka yang berada di bilik itu masih teringat akan kejadian meyayat hati yang telah mengorbankan pasukan elit Kanmusu yang menjadi legenda satu masa dahulu. Namun,menyiasat semula kejadian itu bukannya mudah kerana boleh mengancam keselamatan negara.

Yudachi mempunyai latihan manakala Soryuu dan Hiryuu pula mempunyai satu misi yang penting. Akagi merebahkan badannya di atas katil. Gambaran kakak Fubuki,Maruki mula terpampar dalam memorinya. Segala kenangan tiga tahun bersama Maruki turut muncul dalam bangkit dan mencapai tualanya,ketika baru saja hendak menuju ke bilik mandi. Dia terpandang foto lama di atas meja Fubuki.

Akagi Pov:

 _'Siapa wanita tadi? Maruki,pada saya awak dah mati waktu itu.'_

 _Saya mengangkat foto lama di atas meja dalam foto itu dia dapat melihat betapa bahagianya Fubuki di samping memandang seorang gadis yang lebih kurang sebaya dengannya waktu -tiba air mata saya mula mengalir membasahi pipi._

 _'Maruki,apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada awak? tolonglah beritahu saya wanita dalam rakaman itu bukanlah awak'_

End Pov

* * *

Fubuki membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik itu. Dia terpandang Mutsuki yang sedang lena disebelahnya lalu mengejutkan rakan baiknya itu. Mutsuki yang terjaga memeluk Fubuki dengan gembira.

"Baguslah awak dah sedar..."

"Dah berapa lama saya tak sedarkan diri?"

"Tiga semua risau sangat dengan keadaan awak apabila awak langsung tak sedarkan diri sehinggakan kami sangka awak sudah mati..."terang Mutsuki.

"Akagi-senpai...Mana dia?"

"Dia pulang ke Pangkalan untuk menguruskan hal-hal di sana,"kata Mutsuki sambil menghulurkan segelas air kepada Fubuki.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nagato-san dan Mutsu-san?"tanya Fubuki sambil meminum air tersebut.

"Mereka dah keluar dari tempat ini semalam...Mereka diberikan cuti seminggu oleh Teitoku,sebab itu di Pangkalan sedikit kucar-kacir..."

"Baguslah...saya gembira mereka tidak apa-apa."

"Fubuki-chan...kenapa awak tak serang saja wanita itu? Maksud saya awak ada peluang untuk melawannya..."

"..."

Kata-kata Mutsuki membuatkan Fubuki terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak pasti apa hendak diperkatakan mengenai perkara yang masih menghantuinya tidak tahu apa hendak diperkatakan lagi. Dia tidak mahu membuatkan Mutsuki mengorek masa silam yang menghancurkan hidupnya itu.

"Baiklah...saya faham awak masih tak mahu bercakap mengenainnya,maaf...saya akan panggilkan Kaga-senpai untuk memberikan berita gembira ini..."kata Mutsuki sambil berlari keluar dari bilik itu.

Fubuki Pov:

 _'Maaf Mutsuki-chan...saya tak mampu untuk menceritakan semua itu pada awak. Saya tak mahu awak ataupun Kanmusu yang lain terlalu risaukan keadaan saya. Saya masih kurang selesa untuk menceritakan tentang Onee-sama'_

End Pov

* * *

Seminggu selepas kejadian yang menimpa Kanmusu di Pangkalan,siasatan masih menemui jalan buntu kerana kekurangan sumber untuk mereka melakukan kesimpulan. Keadaan Nagato dan Mutsu kembali seperti sedia-kala dan mereka kembali melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Setiausaha Kanmusu. Walaubagaimanapun,Fubuki masih lagi berada di hospital trauma dengan kejadian yang telah berlaku.

"Fubuki makanlah sedikit,nanti kamu jatuh sakit kami pula yang susah nanti,"Kata Kaga yang cuba menyuapkan nasi kari kepada Fubuki.

"Kaga-san,apakah yang akan berlaku seterusnya?"Tanya Fubuki sambil memandang laut di luar tingkap biliknya.

"Awak perlu bersabar dan biarkan senior-senior awak buat kerja mereka."

"Akan tetapi saya tak boleh biarkan dia bunuh awak semua!"jerit Fubuki.

"Kami tahu Fubuki,tapi kamu perlu tahu bahawa semua Kanmusu disini ialah seperti keluarga. Jika salah seorang daripada kita lalui perkara yang sukar,kami semua akan cuba yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan perkara itu. Apa gunanya seorang kawan jika hanya membiarkan kawan mereka dalam kesusahan? Kita semua telah berikrar bahawa kita akan melindungi antara satu sama lain. Fubuki,kami semua tak ubah seperti hujan,tempat berteduh,panas,tempat berlindung,maksudnya kami akan sentiasa bersama kamu untuk memberikan pertolongan jika kamu dalam kesusahan. Peganglah kata-kata itu,nescaya kamu pasti akan mengerti makna tersirat disebalik peribahasa itu."Kata Kaga mengingatkan Fubuki pada kali pertama dia berjumpa dengan Akagi.

Flashback:

 ** _10 tahun yang lalu,di tempat latihan menembak,kelihatan dua orang Kanmusu sedang berlatih._**

 ** _"Akagi,kamu perlu relakskan tangan kamu sebelum memanah."kata Akira sambil memeluk adiknya itu daripada belakang dan gunakan posisinya itu untuk memanah sasaran._**

 ** _"Onee-san! saya boleh buat sendiri tapi memerlukan masa untuk menentukan sasaran saya,"balas Akagi sambil melihat pada sasaran tadi._**

 ** _"Kalau begitu kamu betul-betul yakin dengan posisi kamu itu dapat menjadikan panahan kamu tepat 100%?_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Nampak macam seronok saja Akagi,Akira-san!"kata seorang Destroyer dari tebing Pangkalan._**

 ** _"Hey,Maruki awak dah balik?"Tanya Akagi sambil mendekati Maruki._**

 ** _"Ya,lagipun saya tak boleh tinggalkan budak ini bersendirian di ini adik saya,Fubuki."Balasnya sambil mengenggam tangan kanak-kanak yang masih kecil itu._**

 ** _"Hai Fubuki-chan,saya Aiba ialah kawan baik kakak kamu tau."_**

 ** _"Shiina Fubuki,selamat berkenalan Akagi-neechan!"_**

 ** _"Comelnya budak ini,"kata Akira menggosok kepala Fubuki._**

 ** _Akira merupakan kakak kepada Akagi. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua berbanding Akagi. Seperti adiknya,rambut Akira ikal mayang dan matanya berwarna coklat._**

End Flashback

Pertemuan Akagi dan Fubuki adalah satu kebetulan yang tak diduga. Selepas dari hari itu,hubungan mereka menjadi semakin erat. Disebabkan oleh Maruki sentiasa sibuk melakukan misi,tiada siapa yang dapat menjaga Fubuki di Pulau Kapas. Meskipun penduduk di tempat itu memiliki populasi 200 ini demikian kerana ancaman daripada Abyssal menyebabkan mereka mula dan Akagi akan menjaga Fubuki apabila Maruki melakukan misi yang lama.

* * *

Setelah 2 minggu di hospital,Fubuki dibenarkan pulang ke Pangkalan. Walaubagaimanapun,kegusaran dan perasaan tidak selesa dengan apa yang telah terjadi membuatkan Fubuki sedikit takut untuk pulang ke tempat tinggalnya itu. Fubuki,Mutsuki dan Kaga tiba di Pangkalan dengan selamat.

"Fubuki-san!"jerit Ikazuchi sambil melompat untuk memeluk Fubuki yang masih berada di atas permukaan air.

"Ikazuchi,maaf buat kamu risau"kata Fubuki sambil mengangkat Ikazuchi.

"Selamat pulang,Fubuki-san!"kata semua Kanmusu sebaik saja Fubuki naik ke darat.

Semua masalah yang ada di fikiran Fubuki hilang seketika apabila saudari-saudarinya meraikan kepulangannya dengan pelukan yang mesra.

Itulah tanda kuatnya ikatan ukhuwah antara semua Kanmusu yang saling sayang-menyayangi antara satu sama lain. Meskipun sering bertelagah antara satu sama lain. Namun hubungan persahabatan yang dimiliki tetap utuh dan semakin itu telah membentuk hubungan persaudaraan antara mereka semua.

Fubuki kembali semula ke biliknya bersama-sama ahli pasukannya yang lain. Fubuki mengemas semula barang yang dibawa bersama ketika berada di hospital.

"Biar saya yang basuh dan jemurkan pakaian kamu,kamu pergi rehat memandangkan kamu masih letih."kata Akagi lalu membuka beg pakaian Fubuki.

"Tapi,saya boleh buat sendirilah sen-"belum sempat Fubuki habiskan kata-katanya,Akagi dah keluar dari bilik itu dan menuju ke bilik dobi.

Fubuki hanya mengeluh perlahan-lahan dan mengemas barang diatas mejanya. Fubuki dapat merasakan Akagi cuba mengelakkan diri daripadanya. Fubuki melihat ke luar tingkap biliknya dan melihat pemandangan laut yang sangat jernih dan cantik.

Fubuki pov:

 _"Oneesama,apa sebenarnya yang sedang berlaku sekarang ini? Awak dah janji yang awak takkan sesekali meninggalkan saya. Oneesama,saya dah mencari awak merata-rata tempat dengan harapan saya dapat bertemu awak. Saya tahu dan kenal bahawa wanita itu memang awak_

 _Oneesama,impian saya untuk menjadi Destroyer seperti awak telah tercapai. Impian saya untuk bertarung dalam pasukan yang sama dengan Akagi-senpai telah tercapai. Hanya satu impian yang masih belum saya kecapi iaitu membawa awak pulang kepada kami semua_

 _Oneesama,Pangkalan ini,tempat yang pernah awak anggap sebagai tempat dimana awak akan pulang telah menjaga saya dengan baik. Memang benar apa yang ceritakan pada saya dahulu:mereka penyayang,cantik dan sangat kuat. Saya berharap agar awak berada disini bersama kami semua,Maruki-neesama._

End pov.

Fubuki keluar dari bilikya dan menuju ketepi laut untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Walaupun dia mengetahui bahawa Akagi dan ahli yang lain pasti akan mencarinya kelak. Namun dia perlukan masa bersendirian seketika sambil memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Kaga sebelum ini.

 **"Bila kau hadir didalam diriku,**

 **Indahnya bagai irama dan lagu,**

 **Bila kau jauh terasa merindu,**

 **Wajahmu terbayang dihatiku.**

 **Biarpun engkau jauh dimataku,**

 **Serasa bagai purnama merindu,**

 **Begitu sedalam-dalam cintaku,**

 **Sayangnya pada dirimu.**

 **Sungguhku terasa pilu dan sayu,**

 **Bila kau berjauhan dariku,**

 **Namun,kau yang bertakhta dihatiku,**

 **Jangan kau pergi meninggalkan diriku.**

 **Hanya kau yang tersemat dijiwaku,**

 **Hanya kau yang sentiasa di hatiku,**

 **Cuma kau yang kuharapkan selalu,**

 **Moga kau terus merasa merindu.**

 **Tiada lagi ku berasa sangsi,**

 **walaupun tanpa dirimu disisi,**

 **cukup sekadar diriku diuji,**

 **Namun kau tetap di hati."**

Fubuki menyanyikan lagu sedalam-dalam rindu sambil menitiskan air matanya. Lagu itu memang sesuai dengan kehidupannya. Namun,setiap dugaan itu berjaya diharunginya dengan bantuan dan sokongan daripada kanmusu-kanmusu yang Fubuki,kanmusu-kanmusu yang lain telah melakukan banyak perkara untuk memastikan hidupnya sentiasa gembira. Perkara yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis itu terhadapnya memang sukar dibalas seperti hutang emas boleh dibayar,hutang budi dibawa mati. Segala kasih-sayang yang dicurahkan mereka terhadap Fubuki tiada penghujungnya.

* * *

Pulau Kapas: one of the island in Malaysia

Lagu itu bertajuk sedalam dalam rindu by Tajul


End file.
